


The Stranger I Had Sex With

by constantwritersblock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also theres swearing, also theres swering, and he was aBLE TO FUCKEN READ IT LIKE WHAT, i sent a blurry pic to my fren who doesnt know i write fanfiction, morning after au, no makkachin, presmut but no actual smut, they arent skaters, which is sad i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantwritersblock/pseuds/constantwritersblock
Summary: Yuuri wakes up in a home that's not his with a splitting headache. Victor greets him, and makes breakfast.(And I'm bad at summaries. No Makkachin btw, i didnt know how to incorporate him sorry lmao)





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [ this ](http://notsaviforwork.tumblr.com/post/155923818198/911-whats-your-emergency-the-stranger-i-had-sex)  
> playlists i listened to while writing: [ 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u00M4A25RlY) [ 2 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-Dqbo1yJCo) [ 3 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4VwFeAduRs)  
> it's my first fic on ao3! it was actually quite fun writing on this and im looking forward to using it more!  
> I also didnt have anyone but myself edit this so its probably kind of bad lmao
> 
>  
> 
> (i accidentally deleted the first two drafts of this while i was writing it and i cried so hard save me lmao)

The first thing Yuuri notices when he wakes up is that his sheets feel different. A _good_ different. It's softer, and a lot more comfortable than usual. Where did he even get sheets of this material? Could he even afford it? Yuuri doesn't remember buying bed sheets that could've might as well been sent down from heaven. The pillows feel different, too. They're fluffier, and feel nothing like the hard, firm pillows back in his college dorm.  _'Back in his college dorm?'_ he thinks. Yuuri couldn't be at someone else's place- right? It would make sense, because there is no way he'd be able to buy sheets like this. Then again, neither would any of his friends  _'Maybe I'm in Phichit's bed? His parents might've given him a duvet like this.'_ Yuuri speculated.  _'Or maybe I was kidnapped? Or taken captive by a secret society?'_

Yuuri gently shook his head. The last two were outrageous. There must be someone he knew who could've been able to buy a bed this divine. Or he could've put these sheets on, went to bed, and forgot. Yuuri let out a silent chuckle. Probably not. He was probably sleeping in one of his friends' beds. He made a mental note to ask whoever owned the bed where they got the sheets and the pillows from, and nuzzled his face into his pillow.  _'Just get up, ask about the sheets, excuse yourself, walk out of here, and go to your first class. Simple.'_ he turned his head. Did he even have classes today? What day was it?

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, and  _holy shit,_ was it bright.

In front of his was a hugewindow, covered by soft-looking, fancy curtains. There was a crack in the middle of them where the sunlight peaked through, directly hitting Yuuri's face. He moved his head away, blinking rapidly. Yuuri groaned. His head was  _pounding_. It felt like someone was hitting his head with a sledgehammer, over and over again. He's had a headache like this before, usually when he drank, but it had never hurt _this_ much. How much alcohol did he have last night?

"Hello?"

Yuuri lazily spun his head around, expecting one of his acquaintances to be behind him. Although, an _astonishingly gorgeous_ _, **topless**_  man was sat beside him. "Are you okay? It sounded like you were in pain." The man gave him a small smile, and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  _Floppy silver hair_ , he noted. "I'm fine." Yuuri muttered, noticing that his cheeks were heating up. "I just need aspirin or something." Yuuri calmly slumped back into the bed, noticing that he too, was also topless. Actually, not just topless, but  _butt-naked_.

The man gave a tiny nod. "I'll be right back." he replied, getting up and leaving the room. 

Yuuri had also noticed that the man in question, was in his  _underwear_ , and it looked more like a thong than the normal boxers.

Yuuri found his glasses on the bedside table, putting them on while letting out a soft sigh. It didn't take long for him to piece the hints together. He was dragged to some party, drank a shit ton of alcohol, and went home with a man that was too hot to be real. He was probably somewhat rich, considering what was probably his house. Yuuri brought the sheets up to his face. What even was the man's name? Where the hell did he come from? Where was he? _How did he even get a man this sexy to fuck him?_ He doesn't remember a thing from last night, and he doesn't want to try to, because that would make his head hurt even more. 

"I- uh, brought the aspirin." 

Yuuri saw the man at the doorway, aspirin in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. He walked over to him, and handed Yuuri both of the things in his hand. Yuuri noticed that the strager was sitting close enough for him to get an idea of his scent- sex, some mild kind of cologne, and alcohol. 

He thanked the man, and shoved the small pill in his mouth. He drank all of the water, and he put it on the bedside table. When he turned around, he realized that the man was watching him. Yuuri's eyes, widened, and he sunk back into the bed. "Um, thanks, I guess." he said in a small voice. "It's no problem, Yuuri- right?" 

"Yea." he replied. Yuuri felt guilty that the stranger knew his name, and he, himself, didn't have one clue on his. "I'm- uh, sorry, I don't really remember your name." 

"Victor." The man- Victor replied, the words leaving a small, disappointed frown on his face that Yuuri will pretend he didn't see. "Um, thanks and uh- sorry, Victor." he played with the sheets in between his fingers, looking away from him. 

"Yea... it's alright, I guess." Victor pursed his lips into a straight line and scratched his head. The two stayed silent for several moments, and Yuuri wondered why  _the fuck did I get myself into this mess????_

"Do- uh, do you want breakfast?" 

Yuuri realized he was hungry when 'breakfast' was mentioned. He looked at Victor, and nodded politely. Victor smiled in agreement.

"I'm not that good at cooking, but I can make something like eggs and toast."

* * *

The eggs made a noise when they hit the frying pan. Yuuri was able to smell the meal as he sat down in the kitchen. 

He turned around to look at Victor. He wasn't wearing a shirt (which Yuuri thought wasn't a good idea to do when cooking), but he was still wearing his thongs. Yuuri's eyes immediately drifted to the crack beginning at the top of his ass. Then his eyes drifted to his actual ass, which was, he noted, slightly pushed out.

Victor's ass was incredibly pronounced, while soft and round at the same time. The thongs he was wearing framed it perfectly. Yuuri's cheeks flushed a bright pink. Victor whipped his head around, noticing Yuuri's eyes take in the shape and curve of his rear end. His eyes suddenly met Victor's and widened. Victor winked at him, and Yuuri whipped his head back so fast, he could beat the speed of light. 

Yuuri felt mortified. He was caught _staring at Victor's ass_ , and it's incredibly rude to stare at someone else's bottom. Was it counted rude if he had slept with him? Either way, he just couldn't help himself. It was basically calling out for Yuuri to stare at it. The way it was  _literally_ thrusted into his face was no accident.

"Do you mind me listening to something while I cook?" Victor asked, looking at Yuuri again. 

"Not at all."

Victor grabbed his phone from the table, and played a song that was upbeat and somewhat- seductive. He placed it back on the table, and resumed his cooking. Victor whistled along, swaying his hips to the rhythm of the song.

 _'He's so....'_ Yuuri thought to himself, not really knowing where the sentence was going.  _'Flirty? Kind? Hot? Unreal? A fantasy?'_ Yuuri continued, staring at the chair opposite him.

"I'm done!"

* * *

"Do you remember anything from last night, Yuuri?" 

The utensils against the plate made a small noise, and the smell of newly cooked breakfast was still in the kitchen. "Not really. I mean, I remember my friend dragging me somewhere, but I don't remember anything else." he answered, shoving another slice of egg into his mouth. "Ah, that's fine," Victor said with a tiny ( _and fake_ , Yuuri noted) smile, "it did seem like you drank quite a lot." he chuckled. "Did I, uh- do anything I would probably regret last night?"

"You did quite a lot last night." Victor smirked. 

"What  _exactly_ did I do? How did I even approach you?"

"You just kind of, came up to me. You said something I didn't understand, then just clung to my neck and started grinding on me."

"You're _kidding me."_ Yuuri groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes.

"Nope. Oh, and right before that, you started pole dancing."

Yuuri groaned even louder, and Victor could almost hear the  _'fuck, why????? why did i do that??'_. Victor quietly giggled, his own hand covering his mouth to hide it. "I- I'm incredibly sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't mean to-" Yuuri rambled, only to be cut off by Victor. "It's fine, really. And as you could tell, I had a  _really_ good time." he winked, before taking another bite of his breakfast. The boy in front of him moaned in embarrassment, and looked even more adorable. When he first met Yuuri at the club, he was sloppy, yet charming and seductive. Now? Yuuri is _insanely_ cute and enticing. Seeing him mortified made him even more cute and enticing.

"Anyways Yuuri," he grabbed one of Yuuri's hand that were on the table, "tell me about yourself." The boy in front of him blushed an even darker shade of red, and his jaw dropped an inch or two. "Where are you from? What do you like to do?" His other hand grabbed Yuuri's chin, tilting his head to properly meet his eyes. "Let's get to know each other a little more." Victor whispered. He can't say that he wasn't instantly drawn to his eyes, which were  _oh-so_ warm and loving. They were chocolate brown, and Victor would be lying if he said he didn't like chocolate a lot more after meeting Yuuri.

Victor's eyes trailed down to look at Yuuri's lips. Yuuri responded with looking at his lips. They sat there for a moment, before crashing their mouths together for a heated kiss.

* * *

 

"That was-"

"Good?"

"Incredible." Victor gasped, gripping the table harder before letting go. "I guess we got pretty impatient, eh?" He snickered, looking at the mess he made on the table. "Yea, I guess so." Yuuri laughed with him. "Do you want- um, help cleaning up?" he asked shyly, slowly freeing Victor from his hug. "Sure." Victor smiled, moving the hair out of his eyes. "I'll get tissues, I guess." Yuuri blushed, seeing a roll of tissues hung above the microwave. He walked over to it and grabbed a couple, and realized that Victor was, undoubtedly,  _staring at his ass_.

 _'I guess we're even now_. _'_ he thought to himself.

He made his way back to Victor and offered him a handful of tissues. He accepted and wiped himself off.

"Sit down with me?" Victor asked, throwing all of the used tissues away. Yuuri nodded in reply. Together, they sat down at Victor's small breakfast bar. 

"You still haven't answered my questions." Victor chuckled. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan. Hasetsu, Kyuushu, to be more exact." Yuuri adjusted in his seat so he could feel more comfortable. "What about you?"

"St. Petersburg, Russia."

"Can I ask you anything, Victor?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head. Victor gave him a ( _sincere and gentle_ , Yuuri noted again) grin.

"You can ask me anything, darling." Victor answered grabbing one of Yuuri's hands again, more tenderly than before, caressing it gently with his thumb. Yuuri grinned back at him.

"If that's so... where the hell did you get your bedsheets from?" 

Victor laughed, and Yuuri joined in with him, their amusement echoing through the once lonely apartment.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Victor did play eros when he was cooking, if ur asking


End file.
